Littlest Things
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: ShikaIno oneshot collections. Chapter 4: Matchmaker. Little did Shikamaru and Ino know that their fathers had the same talent. For Ino's birthday.
1. D1 Birthday

**Disclaimer: Naruto is forever and ever Masashi Kishimoto's. **

My first drabble collections. So if any of you have a request, just PM me your keyword.

This chapter is dedicated especially to **Hlomondodeli Majoribanks**. It's her birthday! Yay! Happy Birthday, Lima-chan!

* * *

_**Drabble One: Birthday**_

The pretty blond woman in her late thirties was surprised seeing one of her daughter's teammates appeared in front of the Yamanaka doorstep so early in the morning. "Shikamaru?" Ino's mother blinked a few times, as if it was an illusion that the lazy Nara prodigy actually there. "What brings you here?"

"Ino." Was Shikamaru's simple answer. Ino's mother mentally smacked herself. Of course. Anything that brought Nara Shikamaru to her house was indeed her one and only daughter. "Our team has a meeting early this morning and she's an hour late." Shikamaru breathed his trademark silently. "So I came here to get her. Is she up?"

"Aw… How nice of you, Shikamaru." Ino's mother welcomed the nicely grown teenager into the house. "I think Ino's already up. I heard her upstairs. Why don't you check on her yourself? You know your way."

Nodding without saying anything, Shikamaru wandered from the front door to the living room. In his way to the staircase located at the end of the said room, he confronted with another blonde in the house, Ino's father, Inoichi.

He was sitting comfortably on one of the armchairs, reading the morning news. Inoichi lifted his chin hearing the brisk sound of Shikamaru's footsteps on the carpeted floor.

"Hello, Mr. Yamanaka." Shikamaru greeted him first politely.

Inoichi nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello there, boy."

"I came to pick up Ino." Shikamaru explained the reason he was there. "Our team has a meeting today."

Inochi just hummed his acknowledgement in reply. And as Shikamaru preceded his steps to the stairs, suddenly Inoichi spoke.

"Just a little reminder, boy." His tone was serious. "I think I heard her scream as soon as she woke up this morning. You might want to be cautious."

Shikamaru winced hearing the warning. "Ino _scream_ed?"

Inoichi raised his brows while sighing. "On top of her lungs. I think it's _one of those days_."

Shikamaru paled. _Mendokuse…_

He arrived at Ino's bedroom in no time. From outside, Shikamaru heard nothing. He raised his hand and knocked. "Ino?" He asked softly. When Ino had _that_ kind of day, he needed to be extra careful, whether in words or in actions. Shikamaru remembered the first time he encountered a period Ino and unintentionally goofed around her. He went back home with bruised cheeks and black eye, and body all beaten up.

Since then, he vowed to himself to not let him experience the pains Ino had caused him, because her dangerous moody self certainly could kill a man.

"Ino?" After getting no answer and the door hadn't yet opened for him, Shikamaru tried the door knob. It was locked. "Ino, you're late for our team meeting. I came to pick you up."

He heard a mumble reply. "What?"

"I said I'm not going."

"Why?" Shikamaru groaned. Really, it really was one of those days. Ino usually didn't have trouble showing up for team meetings. "It's troublesome to come all the way here, Ino. I won't leave without you."

"No." She refused. "Just leave me alone."

Shikamaru stood motionless in front of Ino's door, not sure what to do. She had told him to leave her, but seriously, he just couldn't. How could he without knowing the reason why she didn't want to go? And that day wasn't just an ordinary day, as the team meeting itself wasn't an ordinary team meeting. He had to get her out no matter what.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No."

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"No reason."

"You know me better than this, Ino."

"Can't you just leave me alone, Shikamaru?" Her tone sounded angry.

"I can't." Shikamaru was a little bit afraid of the change of tone but he tried the door again. "Told you it's troublesome to walk all the way here…"

"Then why did you offer your lazy ass to come here instead of Chouji or Asuma-sensei?"

"I don't offer myself…" Sighing, Shikamaru leaned against the door. "They forced me."

"Why?"

"Oh, like I know." The truth, he was the only person who could deal with Ino without getting serious injuries. With his high and mighty IQ, he could've easily won their arguments, whatsoever.

"Tsk…" Shikamaru heard Ino snorted. "Whatever. I'm not going to leave the house for the day." She quickly added, "No matter what."

"Why? You can't skip today's meeting, you know that, right? We're going to celebrate Chouji's birthday. He's going to throw a fit if you didn't show up."

"I know…" Ino groaned. "But I just _can't_, Shikamaru."

"But why?" Shikamaru lost count how many times he had said that word.

"Because I just _can't_!" Ino insisted. "Am I talking French to you?!"

Shikamaru ignored her remark. After making sure that his next course of action was not going to put his life in danger, he pressed his hand more firmly on the doorknob. "Ino, if you're not going to open this door any second, I'm going to break it."

"Well, go ahead if you dare!" Ino yelled in response.

It only took him a few seconds to get through into Ino's bedroom. Focusing some amount of chakra into his palm, Shikamaru gave the door a quick snap and successfully had it open without damaging anything. Ino had her eyes wide and mouth gaped open once the image of the shadow boy appeared in her vision.

"SHIKAMARU!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. "How dare you barging into my room like that!"

And Shikamaru knew instantly the reason why Ino refused to leave her room. "Whoaa…" He stared slack jawed at Ino. His hand rose mid air without being commanded, pointing at the blonde's face, or rather forehead. A red, fresh pimple stood flaunting itself proudly on the smooth creamy surface. It was hard not to notice. It was _so_ significant. "That's… Whoaa…you got it pretty big there…"

Then without warning, Ino came up close to him and spontaneously gave him a slap. "Thanks for pointing that out, genius."

Shikamaru rubbed his swollen cheek. "You don't have to do that…"

"You deserve it." Ino muttered angrily. "How dare you break my door just like that! What if I'm stark naked here?!"

_Then I'm the luckiest guy in all Konoha… _That pervy thought popped out of nowhere. And of course Shikamaru wasn't going to let Ino know.

"Now that you know the reason why I couldn't go out, would you kindly leave me alone?" Ino was still angry. Shikamaru didn't know why, but her pissed off face just made her pimple stood out even more.

"No." Shikamaru almost chuckled. That girl was beautiful even her mood wasn't at best. "It's just a pimple, Ino. So what?"

"It makes me ugly." Ino retorted furiously, moving to in front her vanity and viewed her face for the millionth times. "I don't want to be seen like this. I have a reputation to keep!"

"Yeah, sure…" Shikamaru silently muttered. He saw her point. People always see the Yamanaka as a girl of perfection, with her astonishing beauty and killer body. But that didn't mean Ino could skip the meeting and Chouji's birthday just because of the suddenly appeared flaw. "But you know Chouji will be upset if you don't come with us to celebrate."

"I know…" Ino groaned. "But what am I gonna do with THIS?! I can't pop it just like that!"

Shikamaru winced at her high-pitch tone. "Don't you have some girl thing named _concealer_?" He went to the mad blonde and peered through her vanity. He remembered Ino mentioned to him once about the uses of make-up things she was so crazy with. "A good concealer can cover up almost everything, right? And I think you have the best one. Why don't you try-"

"Shikamaru," Ino gritted her teeth hard. "If it works, I would've stepped out of that door centuries ago." She examined her pimple back and let out a helpless sigh. "It's too big and it's so hard to cover…"

"Well, you could always pretend it isn't there." Shikamaru shrugged carelessly. "We're late. Let's go."

"No!" Ino back off hurriedly. "I've told you I cannot go out with my face like this!"

"Nobody will notice, believe me." Shikamaru doubted his own words. But he just had to get her out of the house.

"But _you_, of all people, noticed!"

"Geez…" Shikamaru almost rolled his eyes. "I notice everything about you, Ino." Even the littlest thing, like split ends. "And you look fine to me, for Kami's sake…"

"Hmmph!" Ino stuck up her nose. "You just say that on purpose. Just to make me feel better!"

"I was being honest. Could you at least appreciate it?" Shikamaru sighed. "I am no different from other guys. I'd like to know my opinion counts."

"Of course it counts, you baka…"

"Then why worry?"

"I don't mind _you_, but…if other guys…"

Of course she didn't mind him because he already seen her in her worst so many times he lost count. Except in his opinion, she still looked cute. "Okay, okay… if the concealer didn't work, then let's just try another method."

The blue eyes lit up. "Any ideas?"

"Just part your bangs to the other side." Shikamaru plainly answered, slightly rolling his eyes as if telling her "Geez, have you not think of this before?"

He stepped closer to Ino and carefully adjusted her long fringe into place. It wasn't hard at all, seeing Ino's hair was so fine, smooth and silky. "There you go."

Ino eyed herself in the mirror. "Shikamaru, you're a genius!" She jumped in delight and closed their gap to give him a quick hug. "It's all covered!"

"So can we go now?"

Ino quickly pushed him out of the room. "Wait a sec. I'm going to change. And don't you dare peeking on me."

"I'll wait for you downstairs!" Shikamaru yelled as the door closed in front of his nose. "Don't take too long!"

He confronted Inoichi again in the living room. Upon his approaching, the blond man looked up and frowned seeing his face.

"I bet it hurts," he commented seeing the bruise on his swollen cheek.

Shikamaru touched the said area. "Yeah."

"She didn't hit you that hard, did she?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to have her fix me later."

Inoichi smirked. "So what the fuss is all about?"

"Pimple."

"Ah…" Inoichi nodded understandingly. "I should've guessed…"

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru walked out of the Yamanaka residence with Ino in tow, touching her hair self-consciously every fifteen seconds. Shikamaru sighed at this but made no comment; afraid that Ino would change her mind and decide to lock herself in her room all day, missing Chouji's birthday celebration. He almost let out his trademark line however, when Ino suddenly inched closer to him and grabbed his arm in order to keep her steps in sync with him. She had problem walking straight as she busily looking at her feet, didn't have enough courage to face the whole village. Furthermore, the wind was blowing quite strong that day.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Oy, Ino." He spoke teasingly. "What are you afraid of? Nobody's looking at you."

"Shut up." Now Ino was half behind his back and her grip on his arm tightened. "What if someone else does?"

"They practically didn't see you since you're hiding behind my back." His tall form hid her petite appearance completely. "Arggh! Get off me! You're making it difficult to walk!"

"I can't! Someone might notice my…you know!" She whispered furiously. "And stop complaining and wipe that stupid smirk of yours! You're the one who wants me out so badly!"

"Right, _my_ bad." Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the clouds, trying not to smile.

As Ino had pointed out, someone did notice her.

_Her _and her _hair_, not _her_ and her _pimple_.

Naruto stared slack jawed at them both, but his finger was clearly pointing to the hiding blonde behind Shikamaru. "What are you doing here, _Deidara_?!"

Shikamaru burst out laughing at last.


	2. D2 Falling

_**Drabble Two: Falling**_

Having a pretty girl as your teammate sometimes got its disadvantage, especially when the girl was bossy, troublesome and could drive you mad – forget that you've known her almost all your life. 'Cause some things just won't change and Shikamaru and Chouji were well aware of that. There came a point in their lives when they realized they could have fallen in love with her anytime and knowing that it was the worst thing ever happen in their lives, the duo thought it was best if they take some precautions before the most feared thing happen. So every time when it was just the two of them (and it usually at the rooftop, their cloud-watching spot) the topic about 'How to Avoid from Falling in Love with Yamanaka Ino' never ceased from their discussion.

Their conversation always started like this:

"Have you noticed that dog-boy Kiba was ogling Ino the other day? He looks like his eyes are going to fall from its sockets." Chouji looked mildly terrified.

"I swear Neji Byakuganing her when she went past him the day we come across Team Gai," Shikamaru muttered in somewhat irritable tone. "No, don't tell me I was wrong. I know what I saw. And I'm sure that girly-boy's name is _Neji_."

Chouji laughed bitterly. "Even Lee seems like he was serenading her on her birthday party –"

"_Our_ birthday party," Shikamaru corrected.

"– singing something about beautiful flower in his springtime of youth… I've told you he's mental. I thought he likes Sakura…he still likes her, right?"

"Search me. Shino that bug freak seems drawn to her too. I know flowers attract bugs but this is a different case…"

"Those sempais – Izuma and Kotetsu – cornered me one day, asking about her," Chouji recalled gloomily. "They were desperate to know her!"

"They're troublesome, I tell you. But don't give up information though."

It was weird to hear Shikamaru and Chouji talked bad things about other people but not many knew that they were very protective of their female teammate (even they were unaware of that!). It was unbelievable, seeing Shikamaru and Chouji considered caring about Ino troublesome. But it was the truth.

"How come half of Konoha are so deeply in love with her?" Shikamaru voiced his annoyance.

"Shikamaru," Chouji said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Since we were little kids, we both know the fact that she's pretty and when she grow up, she's going to be very, very pretty. Guess other people realize that now."

"I guess," Shikamaru was staring at a spot in the sky. "Even that stoic-face Neji notices…"

The boys sat straight abruptly. Their breaths stuck in their throats.

Then slowly, both turned their faces facing each other, eyes widening.

"If _Neji_ could fall in love with her –"

"– then it's only a matter of time before we –"

"– could've fallen in love with her ourselves," Shikamaru finished, looking aghast. "No, no way…"

"Yeah," Chouji nodded. "There's no way we could've make her our girlfriend – _special_ girlfriend, Shikamaru…no way… She's bossy…"

"Troublesome."

"Loud."

"Pain in the ass."

"_A nightmare."_

"True."

Their eyes locked for several seconds, each looking like they had swallow a cockroach. Their faces turned white.

"It's a wonder we still haven't feel for her yet," Chouji muttered.

"Maybe it's because we knew her too well?" Shikamaru suggested.

Chouji nodded gloomily.

"We have to do something," Shikamaru said. "Anything that could help us from falling in love with her."

"Any suggestion?" Chouji asked hopefully.

Shikamaru shot a helpless look, shaking his head. "We'll think of something."

They had spent countless days searching for the right solution but found none. Even the genius Shikamaru was clueless. Chouji kept suggesting useless things. Meanwhile, the blonde in question never noticed their dilemma.

She met them everyday for training and every passing second seemed like life threatening. Shikamaru and Chouji tried so hard to avoid her beautiful face and ignore her dazzling smile from reaching their hearts. It was difficult for them when Ino was being nice and sweet (because it was easy to fall for her then) but thankfully their ignorance set her on fire.

She went bombastic.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She boomed when their eyes weren't focus on her when she was talking. "Do I look like a ghost or something?"

Their answers came as mumbles while their eyes still everywhere but her face and Ino was filled with rage.

She showed no mercy. She bossed them all day.

But maybe Shikamaru and Chouji was so used to her bossing that they found it natural to follow her every demand. Of course they felt scared when she yelled at them from the top of her lungs but that still wasn't enough as a precaution.

"So have you thought of the solution yet?" Shikamaru's bored voice cracked the silence one afternoon. He was on his back; his hands tucked under his head and eyes transfixed on the masses of white roamed freely above. His companion, Akimichi Chouji was sitting cross-legged on the wooden plank by his side, eating potato chips. They were cloud-gazing at their usual spot.

The bigger of the two paused mid-air, as the question hit him squarely in the face. He quickly whipped his face around to watch his best friend's expression and the sight made him chuckle. Shikamaru frowned, "What?"

"You look like your mom beat the hell out of you. Don't tell me _you_ haven't got the solution yet?"

"Why, you sound like you've found one."

Chouji nodded, shrugging. "I do."

"No way," Shikamaru jerked up. "Even I didn't get it – how?"

"It's easy when you don't think hard about it," Chouji answered calmly. "It comes naturally."

"So what's your solution?" Shikamaru asked eagerly.

"That's simple; I just thought of her as a vegetable and the feeling goes."

"_A vegetable?!"_

"It really works. You ought to try it. Now every time I think about her, I just feel some nasty, yucky feeling." Chouji pretended to throw up. "You know for me vegetable is not that delicious."

"Yeah… But how?"

"Okay, every time you start to think how beautiful she is, or how nice her hair smells, or how you love seeing her smile, or whenever she cross your mind, don't let yourself get carried away. Wipe those images from your mind and picture her as something you dislike instead, something you found gross.

"Imagine she's your favorite food. I like to eat BBQ meat, chicken, burger, ramen…so every time I think about Ino, I just swap her with a big, chubby, green cabbage – something I absolutely hate. Trust me; it kills my appetite."

"Does it work?"

"Oh yeah," Chouji grinned. "Now I found her _gross._"

"Okay, it doesn't hurt to try," Shikamaru shrugged and closed his eyes. He saw Ino and thought about his favorite food which was mackerel and kelp and quickly swapped her image into a rotten cabbage.

For a split second, he felt some kind of bitter feelings in his throat and he almost gagged but then the visual changed. From an ugly cabbage, it turned into Ino once again and when Shikamaru forced his mind to turn her back into a vegetable, she turned into a small, fresh, red tomato instead.

"It doesn't work," Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Instead of thinking her as a cabbage, she turned into a tomato. And it's a cute one, too."

Chouji didn't laugh. "Oh, man that's _bad_. Cute, red tomato?"

"I guess food doesn't work for me."

Chouji thought for a second. "Okay, let's try this. What is the thing you love the most? Watching clouds! Say, if you are going to fall in love with Ino, then you cannot watch the clouds anymore for the rest of your life."

"And why's that?"

"'cause she wouldn't let you! She will drag you everywhere for shopping and she'll make you carry those shopping bags! Worse, she'll make you pay!"

Shikamaru straightened up. "That's troublesome." Compared to tailing a girl shopping and watching clouds, the latter sounded much, much better.

So he closed his eyes once again and imagined. He pictured himself watching clouds and soon Ino came and dragged him away. They spent countless hours shopping and now his arms were laden with enormous shopping bags and his wallet in her hands was shrinking…

Then the images vanished and changed with scenery of a hill. He was watching clouds but not alone. Ino was lying beside him; her head on his shoulder, her heavenly hair spilled on his chest, her pale arm draped around his waist. She was close, so close…

Shikamaru jerked open his eyes and sighed. "It's not working. I pictured her watching clouds with me instead."

Chouji groaned. "You are _falling_, Shikamaru."

"And like I allow myself," Shikamaru grunted. "It's working at the beginning then the pictures will change. As always. My mind is used to that kind of thing."

"Right, you're a genius. You could predict 200 moves in milliseconds. It's not a surprise those images change spontaneously because it's just natural."

"Sometimes I just hate this brain of mine," Shikamaru moaned.

"But don't let it drag you down," Chouji cheered. "Come on, let's try another. How about shougi? Okay, if you are to fall in love with Ino, then you cannot play shougi for the rest of your life because she hates that _boring_ game and will slam your face on the board if she catches you play."

Shikamaru closed his eyes once again. He saw a shougi board between him and a faceless opponent and he was just about to make a victorious move when suddenly Ino appeared from nowhere, her face red with anger and with monstrous force, she slammed his face onto the board, the pieces flew everywhere, some of it cut his face, his cheeks bled…

Then just like before, the scene changed. He was still battling the faceless opponent when Ino came but this time she didn't look angry anymore. Her face glowed with happiness as she smiled widely at him and he realized that she was actually cheering him. When he won, she gathered him in her arms and gave him a tight, big hug and her mouth searched his…

Shikamaru opened his eyes and shook helplessly. "She was cheering me."

Chouji smacked his forehead. "Can't you just focus? It's not that hard!"

Of course with someone with a simple mind like Chouji could focus on one thing easily. But for someone who had a complex mind like Shikamaru found it was hard to do. He was so used to predicting moves that whatever he was thinking always spun and twirled, changing rapidly.

"I just need practice," Shikamaru scowled. He was pissed at himself.

"Maybe," Chouji agreed. "I had to practice a couple of times myself. But let's do that later. I'm starving!"

"You just had snack," Shikamaru pointed at the unfinished chips.

"Yeah, but it's lunchtime. Let's go to Yakiniku! Or should we go to Ichiraku?"

They got up and walked down the stairs, discussing something else. Chouji mentioned what they should eat and Shikamaru suggested they order usual set. They walked past the shops and as they rounded a corner, an image of a girl they avoid to see these days was walking in opposite direction accompanied by someone with bubblegum pink hair.

Instantly, their jaws dropped and their eyes threatened to fall out its sockets.

But their focus wasn't on the striking pink head. It was on the girl in purple outfit.

Beside Sakura, Ino was talking animatedly while carrying a dozen shopping bags in her arms. Like her companion, she looked very happy and very energetic. Her whole body was glowing and her dazzling smile never left her face. She looked ten times more beautiful than usual.

But her beauty wasn't the factor that attracted Shikamaru and Chouji's attention. It was something else; specifically, her body.

Obviously she and Sakura just came back from shopping and she had changed her old clothes with new ones on the spot. The outfit she wore certainly left little to the imagination. Her midriff was bare; free from bandages, her smooth arms were uncovered from their usual arm warmers and her legs…Kami-sama…every inch of her long, creamy-white, hair-free legs were exposed to their naked eyes. Every step she took beckoned every eye on the street and within a minute, everybody had their eyes on Ino.

Her ironed fringe seemed to block half of her view because she didn't seem to notice that every male was staring at her. She was even unaware of the sharp gazes of her own teammates as she walked past them. And she didn't realize that the said gazes still burned the back of her skull as their owners turned their body following her direction.

Shikamaru and Chouji were drowning into Ino's lustful fantasy. Now they knew why half of Konoha were in love with her. She was just so…tempting.

Chouji was the first to resurface. He blinked his eyes a few times and after making sure he was still breathing, he hurriedly forced the image of delicious Ino out of his mind and replaced her with a big, chubby, green cabbage instead. He even added a worm as an effect.

And his method worked. Shuddering and gagging, Chouji opened his eyes and the second sight of Ino in that outfit didn't amaze him anymore. Quite pleased with himself, he turned to Shikamaru.

And froze.

Shikamaru looked like he was hypnotized. His small, dark eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He wasn't breathing. His gaze was transfixed on Ino's fading blond hair and he seemed like he was going to stay like that forever if Chouji didn't do something.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji quickly shook his best friend's body. Desperation was all over him. "Wake up, WAKE UP! _You are falling!"_

But Shikamaru was still soulless.

"She's not a cute, red tomato! She's a rotten, green cabbage!" Chouji shouted like mad. "Wake up, Shikamaru! _She's not delicious!_ She's green and she's chubby! She's a cabbage! CABBAGE, YOU HEAR ME!

"She's not cloud-watching with you but she drags you around shopping! USING YOUR MONEY! She won't let you play shougi! She slams your face on the board! Come back, Shikamaru! She's not cheering you but she's beating the hell out of you! _She's dangerous and she's ugly! She's not delicious!_ She's a cabbage – no – SHE'S AN UGLY EGGPLANT!"

But it was effortless. It was obvious that Shikamaru was falling.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji bellowed for the last time. "Come back! Forget about her! She's a troublesome girl, a pain in the ass, A NIGHTMARE! You wouldn't want to fall in love with her because that would be your death sentence! She'll make a troublesome girlfriend! She'll make your life even more troublesome! She'll boss you for a lifetime! Shikamaru! COME BACK!"

The said chuunin didn't respond. His gaze was still transfixed forward, hypnotized.

Chouji stared at his best friend helplessly. It was too late.

Shikamaru had fallen.


	3. D3 Sickbed

_**Drabble Three: Sickbed**_

Chouji stepped into the room, clutching a bag of chips in his hand as usual. His walk stopped at the sight of his best friend curled up in bed. Heavy blankets were all over him and a wet cloth was pressed on his forehead.

"Yo," Chouji stuffed another chip as he headed towards the bed and casually landed at the edge. "How are you feeling?"

"Seriously, do you really have to ask that?" Shikamaru answered. His voice was a bit croaky. "This is such a pain in the ass."

"In the head," Chouji corrected. "Your ass cannot feel anything."

Shikamaru sneezed. "How do you know? It's _my_ ass we're talking about."

"But everybody's ass is the same. My ass can't feel the pain when I was sick, same goes to you."

Shikamaru wiped his runny nose with a flowery handkerchief that obviously wasn't his. "Right."

Chouji winced at the sight of it. "Gosh, Shikamaru… I heard that hanky screams, you know."

"Or its owner, to be exact." Shikamaru tossed it aside. "But don't worry. No danger here."

Chouji looked around, as if looking for something. Or someone.

"What?" Shikamaru queried.

"Ino hasn't come to visit you, has she? I don't see any flowers…"

"Why should she come? It is I who sick, not someone else…" There was a note of annoyance in the hoarse voice.

"Maybe she didn't know you're sick," Chouji walked to the window and peered outside. "That's surprising, seeing it was _your_ mom who spread the word around. I'm sure Ino's got the news by now."

"And what, bursting into my room to check whether or not I was alive?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. "It is _I_ who sick, Chouji. And in case you'd forget, we had a fight yesterday. She won't bother visiting."

"She visited me when I was sick," Chouji shrugged, still trying to make out a blond head amongst the people bustling outside.

"You were _hospitalized_," Shikamaru pointed out. "And you guys didn't fight."

"She will come," Chouji said confidently.

"Yeah, once her anger wears down and you know that'll take _years_. And by that time, my fever has long gone."

"Right. So how come you got sick anyway?"

Shikamaru sneezed again. "Didn't I tell you we had a fight?"

"Yeah," Chouji answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "So?"

"That about to sums it up."

"Oh." Chouji sweat-dropped. He should've guessed. "So," he popped another handful of chips into his mouth. "What were you guys fighting at?"

"The usual. I lazed, she bossed."

"Then?"

"I ignored her, she got pissed." There was almost a trace of smile. "She pushed me down the lake and tried to drown me."

"But she didn't."

"Yeah," Shikamaru shrugged then chuckled. "Maybe she was afraid of losing me. Ha."

"Oh no," Chouji corrected again. "She just didn't want to bother messing around with your corpse."

Shikamaru took the wet cloth off of his forehead and threw it carelessly on his bedside table and lie on his side. "Maybe you're right," he agreed softly, eyes resting at the blue sky outside. "Come to think of it, she never really bothered with cases spelled S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U."

Chouji smirked mildly at the sarcastic remark. "She might not look like it, but she really cares about you, Shikamaru." The sick chuunin arched his brows. "Okay, she cares for _us_ both."

When Shikamaru didn't reply, Chouji continued, "You really, really like her, huh? Geez, Shikamaru. Just tell her already."

"Tell her what?"

"Your feelings!"

Shikamaru coughed. _"My feelings?"_

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Oh, come _on._ You've liked her for _ages_. It's time for you to confess and treat her nicely, instead of bickering and arguing, picking a fight every so often just to grab her attention."

"I never had such intention, Chouji."

"You're lousy liar, buddy. Take my advice; claim her before somebody else does."

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. "Oh?"

"Yeah. And do it fast. Got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It was an obvious lie and Chouji had known Shikamaru long enough to see right through him. However he saw his eyes blinked lazily looking at the sky, so he stood. "See you later."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru didn't drift his gaze. "Bye."

"She'll come," Chouji said before he left the room. "She _cares_ about you, too. You'll see."

* * *

When Shikamaru opened his eyes moments later, the sky outside was no longer mesmerizing blue but pitch black.

He questioned why he couldn't see the stars clearly though his curtains were open but realized that his gaze was actually blocked by something.

Or rather…someone. He recognized that scent.

"Ino?" He croaked. The figure didn't budge. Instead its weight was still on the space beside him. "Ino?" Shikamaru called again, raising his hand.

It fell on something soft and silky. Her hair. It was then he realized that Ino was sitting on a chair, sleeping with her head on his bed. Her face was on top of her crossed hands, facing him.

Shikamaru blinked through the darkness and tried to make out the time. _It must be past sunset,_ he thought. It was still day when Chouji came. _I've been sleeping for hours…_

He let his hand rested on her hair. Without intention, without realization, he began stroking the golden tresses. Glittery stars reflected in his eyes as he stared at the sky outside, wondering how long had Ino been there, possibly waiting for him to wake up. Odd warmth seeped into his heart.

Damn, Chouji was right. He really liked that girl very much.

Then he felt a movement. She stirred. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"You're awake?" Ino sat up straight slowly, bringing one hand to her eyes and rubbing it groggily.

"That's supposed to be my line," Shikamaru coughed a bit. "How long have you been here?"

"I dunno. It wasn't that dark when I arrived," she shifted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Liar." He could feel her sharp glare.

"Okay, not so well." He surrendered. "But at least I am much better."

He felt her cool hand rested on his forehead. "Your temperature's still up."

"No big deal," Shikamaru closed his eyes, liking the feeling of it. "It'll down soon enough."

Ino was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know I'll catch a cold."

"I shouldn't have tried to drown you."

"It's better than having you beating the shit out of me. Besides, I got the days off."

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop being troublesome."

Ino didn't retort but she pulled her hand back and made Shikamaru regretted his choice of words. Oh, crap. He shouldn't mention the last word. Ino _hated_ it.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" Her tone was cold.

It was better in the dark but he couldn't see her properly. "Please."

Then the room brightened. And for the first time since yesterday, he saw her. She was in her casual outfit, her hair was down and a hard look was on her face. He knew why. She'd had enough.

"You know I never meant it."

She shrugged and masked the hard look with boredom. "Whatever. I'm kinda _used_ to it."

Shikamaru followed her move. Ino was already by his side again but didn't occupy the chair. Instead she bent down a little to mess with something on his bedside table.

"Are you hungry?"

Startled, but, "Yeah."

She opened a container and poured a generous amount of porridge into a bowl. Then she shoved it to him.

Shikamaru smelled and took a spoon. "Not from my mom, I guess? And…not from your mom, either."

He knew but he just wanted her to admit.

"I bought it, happy?" He arched his brows amusedly. She sighed. "Fine, I cooked it myself. It's my first time so be nice."

Shikamaru smiled and tasted. "It's not that bad for a first-timer – Okay, it's a bit salty." But he ate it nonetheless. "I accept your apology."

Ino relaxed and returned to her chair, watching him. And when he finished, she packed her things back and prepared to leave.

"Get well soon," she smiled. "And I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time I tell you to do something, better do it fast. Next time I talk, look at my face and listen." She stood. "Goodbye."

No, he didn't want her to go just yet.

Chouji's voice rang in his ears.

"Ino," he stopped her when she was too close to the door. "Wait. There's…there's something I want to tell you."

And where the hell did that bravery came from?

She turned to face him. "What?"

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment but carry on, "I think…I think I kind of…" He paused a little. _Just go ahead and tell her already!_ "I think I kinda…like you."

Ino was surprised but finally her face broke into amusement. "You know what? Nobody has ever confessed to me in a sickbed before." She neared him. "That was first."

"Should I feel honored?"

Ino smiled mysteriously. "Yeah, maybe you should."

Then she kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru touched his face, frozen.

"What was that?"

"That," Ino turned and walked back to the door. "Is your reward."

Then she disappeared behind the closed door.

After a while, Shikamaru finally figured out something.

"Heh," he grinned sheepishly, "looks like the troublesome woman really cares about me after all."

_Wait till Chouji hears this!_


	4. Matchmaker

_A/N: First of all, I want to wish "Happy Birthday, Ino!!!"_

_This is not originally going to be Ino's birthday fic. I intentionally wrote "Kiss The Girl" for both Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru has got his present yesterday, but due to my continuous headache, I was unable to finish Ino's part. I wrote this chapter long ago, so I think I should post it now as Ino's birthday present, because it fits somehow. Better than nothing, right?_

_I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy._

* * *

Little did Shikamaru and Ino know that despite the obvious differences between their fathers, in looks and in actions, they did have the same talent.

It all started (or rather discovered) on the day they were born.

Both soon-to-be-first-time fathers stood outside the maternity ward, worried sick and also very nervous about their wives. Shikaku managed to keep his calm demeanor but Inoichi had puked once. Choza was there as well; to give emotional support just like his two teammates had done over four months ago.

Well, obviously Shikamaru was born first, although their mothers went through labor at the same time. His birth was not really difficult for Yoshino, but Ino's mother, who had weak body, struggled. She stayed for almost twenty hours in the maternity ward after Yoshino had been wheeled out of the room, sending a panicked Inoichi another round to the bathroom.

Shikaku also had a boy, which Choza figured could be a very good friend to his son. The baby was red and very fragile when the three men huddled to see him close, cradled in Shikaku's arms. He had a cloud of soft, black hair and his eyes were as brown as his father. He didn't make any sound; just blinking at the crowd before him and yawning occasionally.

Shikaku cooed at his baby, the sight Inoichi had never thought he would see. But he was happy for his friend. He truly was.

Then after an eternity (well, it felt like it) of waiting, his wife finally gave birth.

They all heard the loud cry from inside the ward and Inoichi instantly knew that this child, _his_ child was nothing like Shikaku or Choza's. And sure enough, his happy bubble towards his friend instantly burst into nothingness when the nurse informed him that he had daughter.

A girl. Something Inoichi hadn't expected at all. He wanted a son, just like Shikaku and Choza had. Long gone his dream about passing the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Long gone his hopes for the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

Shikaku found Inoichi outside their wives' room, looking somewhat unhappy.

"Hey, cheer up. Be thankful that your wife and kid are safe and healthy."

"Easy for you to say. You had a boy."

"What's wrong with having a girl?"

And Inoichi went into a long lecture about how raising a daughter was not as easy (and as terrific) as raising a son.

"Don't worry about it. My boy will take care of your girl just fine."

Inoichi considered that (he supposed his daughter could be a ninja after all and it was indeed possible for his dream about the new Ino-Shika-Cho thingy to come true) then shot a pointed look at his friend. "Forever."

Shikaku smiled kindly. "If that's what you want."

Ino had the same blonde hair and blue eyes just like her father, and shared the same drive and determination, so completely different from her gentle, soft-spoken mother. She grew up to be beautiful and very active and loved by everybody, being the only girl amongst the boys she was. Not to anybody's surprise, Shikamaru grew up to be the exact copy of his father. He had the same intelligent eyes, shared the same passion in shougi and loved to slack off whenever he could. The two fathers witnessed what their child had become.

How on Earth are they going to be together when one acts like he comes from Mars and the other from Venus?

"They're totally different from each other," Inoichi complained.

"Opposites attract." Shikaku was always positive.

Celebrating their birthdays together became a tradition. It was one of the few chances Shikaku and Inoichi could get the two to sit together at least for a couple of hours. It was obvious they didn't get along greatly. While Ino always wanted to play rough and fun, Shikamaru wanted slow and steady. His lazy demeanor seemed to anger her often, while her constant bossing annoyed him a lot.

"They could hardly stand each other."

Shikaku chuckled. "No, they're getting along just fine."

"But they fight all the time!"

"Like an old married couple."

Other than spending their time together on their birthdays, Shikamaru and Ino rarely hang out or even see and talk to each other. Shikamaru found comfort in Choji's company because he demanded less of him and seemed to be with him all the time. Ino, on the other hand, had become popular and befriended a girl named Sakura. They became best friends but turned enemies when they discovered that they like the same boy. (They became friends again later in the future, with strong sense of rivalry in almost everything but let's not get into that)

On the last day in the Academy, Ino went home fuming because despite what she wanted, she was teamed up with the most boring person on Earth (well, she certainly oblivious to the fact that her father and Shikamaru's father had something to do with this). After she lashed out her frustration, Inoichi (who was quietly listening) asked her to bring Shikamaru to meet him.

Ino pouted but went to get him anyway.

"Troublesome…what did he want from me?" Shikamaru asked, dragging his feet following the blonde. Ino shrugged and tried to walk a bit farther than him. Being with him almost all day today seemed to get on her nerves. "Geez…like I know." She answered in a clipped tone. Shikamaru no longer asked questions; he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Listen," Inoichi spoke sternly when Shikamaru was already in front of him. He liked that boy enough to be nice to him but sometimes he just like to show his dark side. "Now that you two are teammates, I want you to take care of Ino."

"What?" Ino shrieked. The idea of having the laziest person protecting her was completely and utterly absurd. How could Shikamaru protect her, when he didn't care enough to protect himself? "I don't need protection!"

Inoichi ignored his daughter. "Whatever happens, don't let her out of your sight. Watch her very carefully, okay?"

And poor Shikamaru (although the old man didn't scare him the slightest bit) promised that he will do whatever he can to protect Ino so that she didn't have a scratch on every time she came back from mission.

"I don't want him to take care of me!" Ino was still complaining long after Shikamaru had gone home. "He doesn't even take care of himself, then how on Earth is he capable of protecting me?"

"Oh, but he will. And he must."

"But why? Why not Choji instead? I think I can trust Choji rather than Shikamaru. He's lazy and a coward. Why it must to be _him_?"

Inoichi bent down a little, making their eyes on the same level, and spoke softly but firm. "Because if he doesn't, Ino darling, nobody will."

Ino didn't believe him. Well, not until later in the future anyway.

When Shikamaru relayed the news to Shikaku, the old man didn't seem surprise at all (of course he knew about that, after all, he was part of the scheme). "That sounds about right." He commented.

Shikamaru shot a are-you-kidding-me look at his father.

"When the Yamanaka use their jutsu, their soul will leave the body, making them unconscious and completely vulnerable." Shikaku explained. "And since our technique keeps us immobile, unlike the Akimichi, it is our duty to take of care of them."

"Troublesome…"

Shikaku agreed. "I have to say looking over Inoichi's body while he's off doing his own thing is not the best job in the world, but hey, you're different. You get to take care of Ino."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Well, she's a _girl._ You'll learn to appreciate it when you get older. Believe me, son. You will get _all_ the benefit."

Like Ino, Shikamaru didn't believe his father. He didn't even understand what that meant.

Days come and go, and the bonds between Team Ten members had grown into something unbreakable. From unable to stand each other's presence when they were younger, now Ino and Shikamaru were able to accept each other fully. They were inseparable during missions, because Shikamaru was still holding on to the promise he made with Inoichi. He tried to protect Ino the best he could although she insisted many times that she didn't need any protection and could take care of herself.

Shikamaru had finally realized that taking care of Ino wasn't troublesome at all. It felt natural. Saving her, protecting her from harm and danger was like a reflex. His body just reacted that way. And growing up, he saw her body matured from a girl into something beautiful he cannot even describe. She was always by his side, right? So there was no way he could've missed that she had grown taller and had curves in all the right places. It was proven the day she discarded the bandages. And he always knew the fact that she was pretty and became prettier, perfect even as she grew up.

Like his father had said, he learned to appreciate it. And like his father had said, he got all the benefit.

Ino was the first girl he touched, held in his arms, the closest girl he ever got to be with. She was soft and light and smelled really nice. She gave him such strange feelings every time they were in contact, although he never mistaken it for attraction or something like that. He was a boy, she was a girl; it was natural for his body to react that way. He knew because his other male friends reacted that way too towards certain girls. That was it.

And as for Ino, there was nobody she trusted as she trusted Shikamaru. Of course she was a bit mortified to leave her body behind in his care at first, when she went off taking over people's mind, but Shikamaru proven to be trustworthy. He never did anything to her, never took advantage, never tried to do anything perverted she thought he would do. In fact, Shikamaru even complained that taking care of her body was a troublesome job for him. But still, he never abandoned his responsibility. Her body was always in perfect condition whenever she released her jutsu and sometimes she even woke in his arms. Seeing his face hovered over hers felt strangely calming and surprisingly gave her the sense of security she had never felt before.

And she loved it.

When she thought about what her father had said that there was no other boy who will take care of her but Shikamaru, she almost believed it. After all, he seemed like he was always there at certain points in her life, like a permanent background that she couldn't get rid of, or like the shadow appeared whenever there was light. His existence became important to her as time goes by.

On days without mission, they didn't usually hang out except if it was a team thing, like going to Yakiniku or simply training. Other than that, they usually do their own thing; Shikamaru hanging out with Choji and watching the clouds, Ino studying medic with Sakura and managing her family's flower shop. But their birthdays were still a tradition. Their families still got together on that day (usually on Ino's birthday) and they would sit together and talk and just enjoy each other's company. As friends, of course.

Then one day, their fathers decided to meddle in their affairs once again.

"Some boys ask Ino out." Inoichi informed Shikaku during one of their meetings in the bar.

"So?" Shikaku raised the glass to his lips.

"It's about time."

"For what?"

"For your boy to ask my girl out."

Shikaku went home and found Shikamaru was playing shougi alone. What a poor, lonely, boring boy, he thought. Shikamaru frowned when he saw his father swayed slightly and smelled of sake, going to his direction.

"You know, mom won't like what she's going to see."

"Oh, don't worry about her." Shikaku waved it off and slumped in front of his son. He studied the board and spontaneously made a move. "Let's worry about you instead."

"What about me?" Shikamaru replied absent-mindedly; his thought was on the game. Even in drunkenness, Shikaku had the tendency to win. He was unbelievably genius in shougi.

"You are almost seventeen." Shikaku stated.

"I know."

"What's with a boy your age playing shougi all by himself on a lovely Saturday night like this?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Obviously. Why don't you go out with some girls and have fun?"

Shikamaru almost rolled his eyes. "Should I?"

"Yes."

There was a long, pregnant silence fell between them as they continued the game. Both seemed to be lost in thought, although it wasn't about shougi but the thing they spoke earlier. When the game ended (with Shikaku's winning of course) he cleared his throat and looked directly at his son.

"Go ask a girl out. Ask Ino."

Shikamaru sighed. "And what gives you the impression that she will go out with me?"

The answer was simple. "Because if she doesn't, nobody will."

On the next Saturday night, Inoichi and Shikaku were seen crouching behind a building nearest to Ichiraku Ramen instead of drinking.

"I don't believe he takes her out just to bring her there." Inoichi shook his head.

"And I don't believe that she actually agrees to go out with him." Shikaku voiced his thought.

"First date supposed to be special."

"Well, they still have a long way to go."

Having absolutely no clue that their fathers were spying on them, Shikamaru and Ino acted as normal as they could although both were well aware that this was not under a normal circumstance. Shikamaru had asked Ino as per his father's request (or rather command), bracing himself even for her to flat-out reject him but to his surprise, Ino accepted his invitation.

"As long as you're paying," she reasoned.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then why not?"

Yeah, why not? Shikamaru thought as he rested his chin on his palm, looking at her. Ino was still eating her ramen and whenever her eyes met his occasionally, she smiled. Obviously she was in a good mood. It was unbelievable how the little troublesome monster had become less troublesome over the years. And it was unbelievable how the most boring person on Earth could be less boring. And it was more and more unbelievable to see how they managed to sit together over a meal under a calm atmosphere, unlike so many years ago where they used to be bickering and picking on each other all the time.

So they spent the rest of the night talking and talking and laughing until they lost the track of time. If this wasn't the perfect first date as Inoichi had pointed out, then he was wrong because it was special in its own way.

"Well, I say they get along splendidly." Inoichi said as he led the way to their usual bar later in the night. He was clearly happy about how the date had turned out.

"See?" Shikaku replied, sounding pleased as well. "A few more then they are _it_."

A couple of dates later, however, something went very wrong and resulted the date to turn into a disaster. When Inoichi and Shikaku witnessed that their children were arguing (yes, they were still spying on them) they were stunned.

"What's going on?" Inoichi demanded. "They were fine the last time they met!"

"There must be something wrong." Shikaku tried to figure out the cause of the argument but failed (of course) seeing that they were too far from hearing Shikamaru and Ino's exact words. Who was at fault?

Well, it could've been Ino because sometimes she was so full of herself it could drive people insane. Or perhaps Shikamaru because – believe it or not – he could be such a pain in the ass.

And soon enough, Ino was seen standing with both fists clenched tightly by her sides, face red as tomato, holding back tears. Something Shikamaru said clearly insulting her but she was too angry to fight back.

"Oh, no she's going to cry." Shikaku quickly glanced at Inoichi, who looked ready to kill.

"I swear if he even let a tear fall I'll break his neck."

Shikamaru suddenly realized that he was offending her because it was clearly shown in his face that he was disgusted with himself. He tried to make the situation right again by apologizing to her or explaining whatever he meant earlier but failed. Ino was completely mad by now, from the way she jutted her chin out to him, and her eyes flashed with fury.

Then with all her strength, she hit him furiously on the chest, or where she could get her hands on over and over again.

Shikaku and Inoichi could only stare, agog, at the monster unleashed right in front of their eyes. Hey, it was Ino. Her chakra control was almost as good as Sakura. It was painful to see Shikamaru received the beating without fighting even once, that both fathers gave him credit.

"Trust me, that hurt." Inoichi voiced, seeing Shikaku cringed on behalf of his son.

"Serves him right, I guess."

Shikamaru went home with body full of bruises and blue cheek. His usually expressionless face looked sullen. Ino clearly showed no mercy.

"You okay?" Shikaku asked sympathetically. Shikamaru frowned at his father's tone, like he knew the reason behind all the bruises.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied hastily. He had no energy left to deal with anybody. He just wanted to sleep. He dragged his feet upstairs, ignoring the old man creeping up behind him.

"Did something happen? Did Ino do that to you?"

Shikamaru turned. His father knew about the date so it was stupid to lie.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "We had a fight."

"About what?"

"Some things."

"What is it?"

"Seriously, why do you want to know?" Shikamaru turned to face Shikaku. "It's none of your business."

Shikaku looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well…I figure I could offer you some advice if you want." The truth was he wanted to help so badly.

"Don't trouble yourself." Shikamaru retreated to his room, slamming the door in front of his father's face.

Well, that was unexpected. Shikamaru rarely acted rude to his father. Whatever he had with Ino after those dates must be important to him, although he always claimed that they were troublesome.

Shikaku got the whole story in the next round of alcohol the next day. Unlike him, Inoichi had successfully dug some information out of his daughter. Using what kind of techniques, Shikaku didn't know. Inoichi was a master on interrogating people anyway.

"He was late. Both in a foul mood. She accused him of something and he said something bad to her." Inoichi clarified.

Shikaku stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "That sounds troublesome."

"It's just a stupid misunderstanding for me."

"Should we do something?"

"Of course! Listen." Inoichi leaned closer to Shikaku and whispered his devious plan.

"Genius, Inoichi. If this isn't working, I don't know what is."

"Let's make it our mission to get them back together – and this time for _real_ – shall we?"

"Whatever you say."

Inoichi went to see Shikamaru the next day. He found the chuunin was watching the clouds in the middle of the vast Nara field, looking clearly disturbed. He and Ino obviously hadn't made up.

"You hurt my daughter, didn't you?" Inoichi accused in an icy tone.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask how the hell he knew about that but closed it immediately when realized it was a stupid question. Of course Inoichi knew.

"Oh, no… Did she cry? Troublesome…"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"I don't believe you." Inoichi stared him down. "You hurt my daughter, boy, and now you have to pay."

Meanwhile, Shikaku was seen strolling into a familiar flower shop, doing his part on the so-called 'mission'. As he had expected, the daughter of his partner in crime was standing behind the counter, staring absent-mindedly into a distance. She looked sullen.

"Ino-chan."

"Shikaku-san! I…didn't notice you come in! How can I help you?"

Shikaku pretended to look troubled. He cleared his throat a few times. "I know you're not on speaking term with Shikamaru right now but I think you should know…" He sighed dramatically. "Your father came over to our house just now and I think he wants to give Shikamaru a _lesson_."

Ino immediately straightened up. "No…" Her tone was dangerous. Anger flared up inside her. Inoichi pretty much knew about her fight with Shikamaru and judging from his reactions (Inoichi was acting of course), he was more than willing to beat Shikamaru into a pulp on her behalf. But Ino didn't want anybody to interfere in her issues with Shikamaru, let alone her father, so she had reminded him to not do anything stupid.

And did her father listen to her? No. He simply decided to take the matter into his own hands.

Ino bolted out of the flower shop (with Shikaku followed closely behind) and arrived at the Nara residence just in time to see Inoichi was about to pounce on Shikamaru.

"Daddy!"

Inoichi turned to see his beloved daughter running towards him, looking mad as hell.

"Geez, didn't I tell you to not mess in my affairs? What am I, seven? Just what do you think you're going to do with him?" Ino acknowledged Shikamaru by just a jerk of her head. Apparently, she was still too pissed at him to even say his name.

"But Ino darling, this boy hurts your feeling." Inoichi stood his ground. "He made you cry and you know how I feel about boys who made you cry…" At the end of his sentence, Inoichi turned to Shikamaru and gave him a cold inspection, sending a shiver down the boy's spine for the first time in his life. "So, don't worry, baby girl. Daddy will take care of him just fine. A couple of broken bones are not going to hurt him…"

Witnessing at a safe distance, Shikaku could be seen chuckling. _Oh, Inoichi…_ He thought amusedly. _What drama…_

Ino glared at her father. "Thanks for the offer, daddy, but this is _our_ problem. I'll be glad to break his bones _myself_. So. Do. Not. Interfere. Okay?"

"But –!"

"No buts. Just leave us alone."

"Oh, fine!" Inoichi huffed. "I'll leave but if you ever need help, I'll be around. Don't be shy to call for reinforcement, okay!"

Inoichi vanished into the shadows where Shikaku currently hid. "All right!" He high-fived his friend and said excitedly. "Just wait and see. They're going to make up for sure!"

The two teenagers stood facing each other awkwardly. It was the first time they met since the big fight and obviously they were not comfortable with the situation they were in right now. Shikamaru had his hands inside his pockets and was looking at the sky while Ino stared at the dirt beneath her feet, with both arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm glad I came just in time." Ino broke the silence. "He could be very aggressive, you know. You could've been in the hospital by now."

Shikamaru lowered his gaze to look at her, surprised by her concern. "I think I could give him a fair fight but thanks anyway, for saving my neck."

"I'm still mad at you though."

Shikamaru hid his smile. Ino was clearly lying. She wouldn't come all the way there if she was still mad at him like she had claimed. But Shikamaru knew when to push the right button and when not, so he decided to go with her flow. "For the hundredth time, I'm sorry, Ino. For everything. You could beat me again if you want to."

Ino finally raised her eyes to meet his, considering it for a moment. Shikamaru thought she was going to smile but she didn't. "Apology accepted."

"Truce?" He offered hopefully.

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Did you really ask me out because your father told you to?"

Shikamaru figured it was troublesome to lie about something she had already knew. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because he said…that if you don't go out with me nobody will."

Ino was speechless for such a long time that Shikamaru wondered if he had said something wrong.

"So, you ask me out to see whether he was right?" Oh, clearly wrong. Her eyes narrowed and Shikamaru thought that they were back to where they started a few nights before. But he proceeded with the truth.

"Yes."

"So, now that I had gone out with you, do you think that other girls will do the same, too? Are you planning on asking any of them soon?"

"Ino, that's not –"

"What am I, Shikamaru? Your guinea pig?"

"You know that's not true." Shikamaru replied darkly, a bit hurt by the accusation. "I never thought of you that way. Okay, I admit our first date is basically because of my father but the rest is totally out of my own free will. And I don't plan on asking other girls…_when I have you…_" The last four words remained unsaid. "Why did you accept my invitation to those dates anyway?"

Now it was Ino's turn to feel uneasy. "Why not?" She countered.

"Well, duh… I'm obviously not your type. You could've just said no and save us from all this trouble…"

"Okay, maybe I want to prove something, too." Ino said, avoiding his eyes. "Daddy once told me that…that if you don't take care of me then no other boys will. I guess I want to see how far that goes. You clearly protect me in missions and I wonder whether you'll do the same in normal circumstances."

Something clicked in Shikamaru's mind, like a puzzle finally coming together. It was surprising to see how a genius like him failed to figure out all of this before. "Ah…so, all these times you've been…testing me?"

Ino pursed her lips tight, didn't intend to answer.

Shikamaru slowly walked towards her. He couldn't help from flashing a sexy smirk. "So, what's your assessment, Ino? Did I pass?"

Her defense finally crumbled. Her pride shattered into thousand of pieces. Instead of answering, Ino quickly jumped and gave him a big, bear hug. "Yes," she whispered. Then, without knowing that the older Nara and Yamanaka were still there watching them, she kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips, which he returned fiercely.

"Oh, _finally_." Inoichi sighed in relief. "It's about damn time. Took them long enough."

"Almost seventeen troublesome years. I guess mission 'matchmaking my boy and your girl' is a success."

"Not yet. What we need now is a date." Inoichi tried his best to tune out the kissing noises from the two teenagers.

"Another date?" Shikaku was kind of green in the face. Public display of affection was never his thing. So, seeing his own son making out with a girl made him nauseous.

"No, I mean a real date. For the wedding."

"There will be a wedding?"

"Of course there will be a wedding. What do you think I'm doing all this if there is no wedding?"

"But aren't they…too young to marry?"

"I don't mean now, Shikaku. They're still underage anyway. But we still need to set a date. So that we can plan everything! The wedding has to be perfect for my baby girl!"

"Okay, okay, I get that."

"Let's pick a date first–"

"Wait, Inoichi," Shikaku held up a hand. He looked really unwell. He couldn't take it anymore. Shikamaru and Ino became louder and louder every second. "I think…I think I'm going to puke."

Inoichi shook his head as he watched his friend ran wildly towards the house.

And then he shouted with all his might.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Go get a room!"

* * *

_lol. This is the first time I wrote Inoichi so completely different from he was usually portrayed. I had fun. I hope you have, too!_


End file.
